EN TUS REDES
by DULSAKU
Summary: Dicen que aveces nosotros no decidimos a quien amar.Aveces nos enamoramos de la persona menos pensada, ya sea por su forma de ser....o por su sola presencia.Esto es de lo que se da cuenta Sakura un dia en la guarida de orochimaru,despues de perder a Sasue


De nuevo me encuentro mirándote de espaldas, casi siempre lo único que puedo ver de ti.

Me acerco lentamente a tu figura, añorando con mis ojos lo que muchas veces he deseado se vuelva realidad, la distancia entre nosotros se acorta mas y mas, hasta solo separarnos unos escasos centímetros; al fin logro contacto contigo, tan solo el ligero roce de mis dedos sobre la fina tela de tu vestimenta shinobi provoca descargas eléctricas en mi, tu no te inmutas, tu semblante como siempre se muestra frió y distante, esta vez no evitas nuestro acercamiento, ni me separas de ti con rapidez, mis dedos sobre tu espalda comienzan a temblar, todo en mi lo hace, los poros de mi piel empiezan a actuar, pues comienzo a transpirar, pero aun así el valor en mi se hace mas fuerte, y lentamente con paso trémulo coloco completamente la palma de mi mano sobre ti, _nada_, ni un mínimo detalle de sorpresa escapa de ti ni te traiciona, puedo sentir el calor de tu cuerpo bajo mi palma, mi respiración se corta de repente, definitivamente he llegado mas lejos que otras veces , bajo la mirada avergonzada, pues a pesar de que te encuentras de espaldas puedo sentir tus inexpresivos ojos sobre mi.

Las curvadas líneas del suelo me hacen recordar en donde nos encontramos, mi mente se distrae por un segundo; las estudio con la mirada hasta seguir dos que maravillosamente se entrelazan y profanan tu inmaculada sombra bajo la luz de las velas ; una sensación de miedo y angustia se forma en mi estomago , y al no sentirte real me desespero y actúo conforme a mis involuntarios miembros ……….¡Debe ser verdad!, ¡No puede ser de nuevo una ilusión!, con paso firme recorro tu espalda con mis manos, delineando las delgadas costuras de tu atavio, quiero sentirte, quiero tocarte, _quiero…..poseerte_ .

Por fin me detengo, mis brazos han quedado extendidos hasta tu sublime pecho, ¡Por kami! ¡Eres tan real! Mis sentidos me han engañado de nuevo, mi necesidad de tu presencia y compañía han hecho de esta utopía algo dolorosamente real, me aferro a ti con fuerza, posando mí rostro entre tu cuello y tu hombro, mis labios se curvan formando una sonrisa, una…de resignación y tristeza; _masoquismo_. Es la palabra que describe mis patéticas acciones, pues se que en cualquier momento el ficticio mundo que mi mente ha creado se derrumbara llevándose de nuevo tu recuerdo y hundiéndome en un abismo del que definitivamente no saldré.

Te estrujo más contra mí y cierro fuertemente mis ojos ¡Si he de condenarme que así sea! Estas últimas palabras hacen eco en mi cabeza al mismo tiempo que dos lágrimas de resignación brotan de mis ojos, y espero el momento fatal.

_1…2….3_ segundos y tu cuerpo sigue presente ante mi, lentamente abro mis ojos para corroborar lo ya mis manos han hecho ¿Será que esta vez realmente me encuentro a tu lado? ¿O talvez vez el ultimo rastro de cordura me ha abandonado materializando mágicamente mi sueño? Si…es verdad, increíblemente me encuentro en la realidad y no en una ilusión, tu figura esta presente en ese lugar; Un calor se crea en mis adentros y sube hasta mis mejillas ruborizándolas, _de nuevo esa sensación_, es increíble como me matas y me revives una y otra vez, mis rodilla tiemblan ligeramente y las siento doblarse en cualquier instante, por un momento dudo si continuar aferrada a ti, pues mis reacciones a tu cuerpo se agudizan. No…no debo, ¡Estoy tan cerca!

El bombardeo constante de sentimientos ha hecho efecto, una sensación de adormecimiento me invade y en consecuencia me ha relajado…_como un sedante o una gentil droga_. Ya no pienso, solo actúo, al fin a tu lado, hermoso momento que no desperdiciare.

Quiero memorizar tu cuerpo con mis manos, quiero que me permitas entrar en ti y curar tus antiguas heridas, _quiero enseñarte amar_, todo esto sale de mi boca sin darme cuenta, imposible seguir callando, pues tu lejanía pronto llegara.

De nuevo mis brazos hacen lo propio, siento tu calor corporal, tu cuerpo lo emana, mas sin embargo te siento como el mármol**_…_**._duro y frió._

Repentinamente un aroma llega a mi nariz_...tu aroma, _sublime fragancia viril que me seduce y me hace desearte aun mas ¿Será posible que haya tanta perfección en ti?...lo admito... ¡He perdido! He caído rendida ante tus encantos, ahora soy tuya a voluntad ¡Haz logrado tu objetivo!, he caído en tus redes y definitivamente…_esta vez…no saldré_.


End file.
